The Potters and the Battle of New York
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Harry and Hermione Potter are just two people on vacation. Little did they know that they'd be joining a battle to save the Earth. (I decided to promote this to an actual story). H/Hr, HP/Avengers crossover. To Be Continued in The Potters: Infinity War: Endgame


Harry Potter and the Battle of New York

AN: I don't own _Avengers _nor _Harry Potter_

Harry and Hermione Potter were in New York, having been forced to take a vacation by their bosses. They'd been threatened with firing if they didn't take a vacation.

It had been a peaceful time so far, but the hairs on the back of Harry's neck indicated that something big was going to go down.

Harry was right. Almost as soon as they started to eat, a large explosion ripped through the city, blowing out the windows of the restaurant. Harry looked out where the windows used to be.

"Remember that superhero suit that I made?" asked Harry. "There's a whole bunch of people in superhero costumes out there, fighting...something."

"What the hell?" asked Hermione, getting up to look for herself.

"Get down!" yelled Harry as another explosion rocked the restaurant. "Can't I ever have a fucking quiet month?"

He took out his briefcase, and opened it. "You know, I didn't just make one of these," he said, pulling out a superhero costume. "I made two. The second one will resize itself for you."

"How did you manage this?"

"A bit of free time, and Luna's help," responded Harry. "Your dad helped a bit, too, but only for the non-magical things, of course."

"You know how long I've wanted this, Harry?" asked Hermione. A grin on his face told her that he knew quite well. "How do these work?"

"Just use your wand, and it'll shape itself to your body," responded Harry. "There's a flight booster in the suit; just think about where you want to go."

"Well, then, I suppose it's time," said Hermione, grinning. "It's Morphing Time!"

She and Harry waved their wands, and their suits moulded themselves to their wearer's body.

"Face on!" they yelled, and a mask partially covered their faces. A large explosion occurred behind them as they made a fighting pose.

"What weapons do we have?" asked Hermione.

"Your wand and your mind, love," responded Harry. "Anything that you can make with your wand."

\\\/

"Hey, Cap?" shouted Iron Man. "Anyone else get your Super-Serum?"

"No? Why?" asked Captain America, Steve Rogers.

"Because two people who look like the British flag are coming your way," replied Stark.

Steve looked around, and saw two people in suits similar to his, but with a British flag motif instead of the stars and stripes. Another big difference is that these newcomers were flying, not unlike Stark.

"Can we give you a hand, Cap?" asked the person that Steve presumed was male, given the fact the figure was not wearing a skirt.

"Are you Avengers?"

"No, we're not," said Harry. "We're travellers passing through. For now, lets just say I'm Captain Britain and she is Captain UK."

"We can use all the help we can get," admitted Steve. They flew away in the direction of the alien incursion. He realised that beams were coming out of their hands, hitting the Chitauri and knocking them out of the air.

_Maybe they were like Tony, and had weapons built into the suit, _thought Steve. _These guys are good!_

A couple of minutes later, there was a report that the military had sent a nuclear missile at them. Steve saw the missile coming, and then, the two British superheroes did a _Superman_ and just launched the missile into the alien fissure that the Chitrauri were coming from.

The missile blew up, and closed the portal. Thor came down with his brother Loki, who had surrendered after Hulk hit him over the head one too many times.

"Thanks for your help," said Tony, extending his hand, and deactivating his helmet. Both of the British heroes did the same, and then shook his hand.

"Harry, that's Tony Stark!" exclaimed Hermione. "He is one of the few people on the planet richer than you!"

"Than us, you mean," corrected Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, Mr Stark. And this is my wife, Hermione."

"I've heard of you before," said Tony, shaking their hands again. "I have a cousin of a cousin-in-law of a former Tony's Playmate who lives in Britain. I like the suits."

"Yours is awesome as well," complimented Harry.

"Who wants shawarma?" asked Tony. "Don't know what it is, but I've always wanted to try it."

"I'm good with that," said Harry. "Damn firefight disrupted my lunch."

They went to the shawarma place down the road. Shawarma turned out to be a Middle Eastern dish, similar to Turkish _donor _and Greek gyros. It was fairly good, and tasted better than a lot of the food they'd been eating. The food didn't agree with Captain America, so Steve was sitting there, just looking miserable.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," said Stark. Steve continued to sit with his elbow on the table, as Tony grabbed the rest of Steve's shawarma.

\\\/

"It's a really good thing you made those suits, Harry," said Hermione, after they left the shawarma place.

Harry laughed. "It's not luck," he replied. "Luna had one of her feelings again. She told me that something like this would come in handy."

"There are some times that her craziness is useful," laughed Hermione, as they walked back to their hotel. Hopefully, their room wasn't too damaged in the chaos.

It hadn't been, but when they walked in, they realised that the room wasn't empty.

"Want to tell me who you are?" came the voice of the man standing at the window. "I never heard of all y'all before, otherwise I would've invited you to the Avengers Initiative."

The man turned around to reveal a black man with an eye patch over one of his eyes. "I'm Nick Fury, SHIELD."

"We're just passing through, Mr Fury," said Harry. "We were just glad to be of help."

"Any chance of leaving some contact info?" asked Fury. "We might need your help again."

"Only in extreme emergencies," said Harry. "We expended more power today than we've done in years."

He wrote down a phone number. "You can reach us at this number. It won't always work."

"What then?" asked Fury.

"You'll find a way," said Hermione. "What do you know of magic?"

A/N:

As you might notice by the writing style, I've never actually seen any of the _Avengers _movies, except for Iron Man 1-3 and _Spiderman: Homecoming_

\\\/ Many years later

"Natasha, Fury gave us strict orders to call this number if we needed them," said Dr Banner. "I hope he picks up. I don't want to be stuck with the bill for an International Call for nothing."

"Who are you calling?" asked Captain Marvel walking into the room, having been summoned by her own call.

Banner didn't answer, as he'd already punched the numbers into the phone.

"Mr Potter? This is Bruce Banner," he said, after the call had been picked up. "There's a rather large emergency. We need your help."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," came the voice of Harry Potter.


End file.
